


Signing Bonus

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-02
Updated: 2002-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: "Mulder, I have been offered a new position here in the States.  I took it on the condition that I got this evening with you as.well, let's call it a signing bonus."





	Signing Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Signing Bonus

## Signing Bonus

#### by SubRosa

TITLE: Signing Bonus  
AUTHOR: SubRosa ()   
DISTRIBUTION: By submission/permission only. RATING: Hard NC-17 for graphic non-consensual sex and language. **CATEGORY: SA**  
KEYWORDS: Mulder/Krycek   
SPOILERS: Through "The Red and the Black." DISCLAIMER: Alex Krycek, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting, and to the actors who portray them. They are being used without permission, and no profit is being made. DEDICATION: To Dryad, who requested it. She's also owed thanks for beta work.  
SUMMARY: "Mulder, I have been offered a new position here in the States. I took it on the condition that I got this evening with you as...well, let's call it a signing bonus." AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is a work of fiction that contains nonconsensual sexual contact between two men. Please do NOT read if this may offend you. Readers under 17: please respect the age restriction.  
Readers may notice a similarity between this story and my first fic, "The Gift." That's not creative bankruptcy; Dryad requested something along the lines of "Gift" in a slash context. "Slash? I don't write slash," I said to myself. But it turned out to be a fascinating experience, and I hope you enjoy it. Personally, I don't see Mulder as this guilt-ridden, but it worked best for the plot.  
I had to rely heavily on other fics to learn about male/male sex; some authors consulted were:   
Brenda Antrim, especially "The Devil You Know" series, Sarah Ellen Parsons, "Prone,"  
Palinurus  
Satina, especially "The Towel" series,  
L. C. Sulla, and Jane Mortimer's "Same Everywhere," the first slash fic that I read and still one of the best. 

* * *

A naked, helpless Fox Mulder is a fine thing to have waiting in your hotel room. 

"Good evening, Mulder," I tell him pleasantly as I enter the room. I can afford to be pleasant tonight. "Please, don't get up." 

His eyes meet mine over the cloth gag in his mouth, but there's little other reaction--certainly not the white-hot, angry glare that I'd expected. He had to be drugged for this evening's activities, but just enough to make him passive and a little uninhibited. If he's too stoned to know what's going on, I'm going to be pissed. 

I walk over to him, casually noting that he has been restrained with professional care. When I'm close enough to get a good look at his expression I realize that he is, somewhat surprisingly, keeping his cool. He has identified this as a hostage situation and is reacting accordingly. Hell, maybe they didn't give him enough. 

I slap him lightly on the face. "You with me here, buddy?" 

Anger flares into his eyes at my touch, just as I expected. I cut away the gag, which he spits out in disgust. 

"I should have expected to see you walk through that door. What self-serving, double-crossing trick are you trying to pull off tonight?" 

I keep my cool. There are two victories in store for me tonight. The first is remaining calm in the face of his tirades. The second is fucking him senseless. 

"No trick, Mulder. I thought you needed a break. Such a difficult time in your life, isn't it? So I brought you here for some R &R." 

"Fuck you, Krycek." 

Mulder is so predictable. I could have scripted the whole evening in advance if I'd wanted to. 

"Close, but not quite the plan." Bringing my lips close to his ear, I tell him in short, graphic detail what I have planned for him. 

He stares at me in shock. "You're insane." 

"Not in the slightest, Mulder. Take some time to get used to the idea." 

I sit back and watch him for a moment. The drugs seem to be kicking in, and I can practically see his mind slowing down. 

"Where's Scully?" 

"Scully is fine, Mulder. Sleeping like a baby. And as long as you cooperate tonight, she'll stay fine. Agreed?" 

He blinks at me rather slowly as he processes my words. If he were more alert, he'd either question my trustworthiness or demand to see her, but as it is he actually nods in agreement. I retract my previous uncharitable thoughts about the lab guys--they do appear to know what they're doing. 

Perhaps I'm more nervous about this evening than I thought. 

His eyes are definitely hazier, and he's lost the thread of conversation. "Why am I here?" 

Didn't believe me the first time I told you, huh? "I told you why, Mulder. But to give you the longer version: I have been, shall we say, offered a new position here in the States. I took it on the condition that I got this evening with you as...well, let's call it a signing bonus." 

His fuzzy mind needs time to process the half-truth that I've told him. I begin undressing as I let the information sink in. 

The whole truth is that I would have rejoined my old colleagues anyway; I think they're our best hope for saving the planet. But he doesn't need to know that, and neither do they. They made the effort to recruit me, and I don't mind accepting their offers of some of the creature comforts that my life has been so sadly lacking lately, including my choice of sexual partners. Willing or not. 

After all, if I had scruples I'd still be in the FBI. 

Let the record show that I did think twice about this plan. I've accepted that I do things in my work that are considered immoral by people whose ignorance gives them the luxury of thinking in those terms. In reality, I do what I have to do to survive. Not just me, but all of us: the whole damn planet. The blood on my hands is a hell of a lot less than what will be spilled if colonization becomes a reality. So I don't lose sleep over the occasional unavoidable death. 

Getting Mulder like this, though, is something different. It's not what I have to do to survive, but rather something I want. That's not so easy to justify, but justify it I can. I've made too damn many sacrifices in my life to pass up something this good when it's presented. Mulder's involved in this tournament of shadows too--he has been a player since the beginning. It's time he started taking the knocks that come with it. 

Anyway, somehow they knew that I wanted him, so they offered him to me as a little added enticement. I took him. Life doesn't toss these chances in my lap very often, and there was no point in turning down the opportunity to get something I've lusted after for years. Besides, greed is a good camouflage. It's better that they think I can be bought; if people think you'll act on principle, they'll use it to manipulate you. 

Speaking of which, Mulder looks glassy-eyed enough that I figure it's time to push harder. I sit next to him on the bed, close but not touching. His eyes, which grew wide as I began to undress, flick downward before lingering on my chest. 

I keep my voice calm but firm. "You understand what's going on, Mulder? No efforts to escape. No struggling. Behave for the evening, and I swear that you'll be returned unharmed--you and Scully both. She'll never even know that we picked you up." 

In point of fact I made sure to keep Scully out of this, but he'll be much easier to control if he thinks we have her. I'm looking for more than compliance out of fear and drugs, though. I plan to talk him into participation. I've talked him into less likely things before. 

He's still processing his presence here. "Why'd you pick me? To get back at me?" 

"Nah. I picked you because I've always wanted to fuck you. But let's face it, Mulder, you do have a lot to account for. How has your quest been doing?" 

He glowers at me sullenly. After spending much of his adult life obsessing about extraterrestrials and alien invasion of the planet, he's now become equally convinced that they don't exist. The boy has since been at a bit of a loss, I hear. 

"And how has Scully been?" 

He doesn't respond. He knows exactly how she's been: abducted, sickened, and robbed of her children. I heard something about a project in San Diego that went sour; don't know much about it, but I'd lay odds that he's worked up a healthy head of guilt about his role in it. Not to mention her latest near-death experience at Ruskin Dam. It was his obvious despair when I contacted him after that event that convinced me I might have a shot at him tonight. 

His face twists in guilt even as I watch him. He's way to tranqued up now to hide his emotions. 

I settle into gathering the information I need and finding the right angle to work. I've missed this part of the game, actually. Fucking with people's minds is so much more challenging than being a thug. There's an art in probing--so to speak--for weak spots and manipulating them. I've always prided myself on finding the right one with Mulder on the first try. 

"You're in this as deep as I am. You know damn well what your quest, your obsessions, your choices have done to the people around you. Frankly, I figured that you would appreciate the opportunity to do some penance." 

He is silent, but his eyes keep flicking to my semi-erect cock. Interesting. 

"All that guilt you carry around? Be honest with yourself, Mulder. You get off on it. You'd rather be punished than feel pleasure." 

Gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, I pull his head back and kiss him hard, forcing my tongue into his mouth. 

"Lucky you. Tonight, you get to do both." 

He's still fighting, but becoming increasingly dazed. "Y' don't seriously think...I'm gonna enjoy rape, do you?" 

Yep. The drugs are definitely kicking in. Kudos to the lab boys. 

"You want this too, Mulder. C'mon, man, I saw the way you looked at me when we worked together. I've noticed that you can't keep your hands off me every time we meet. You've wanted to get in bed with me for years." 

Damn, there's a glimmer of response in his eyes. And I'd thought it was a shot in the dark. Oh, this is definitely an area to probe. So to speak. 

"I promise you'll enjoy it too. They've got you way too stoned to put up a fight. Haven't you noticed how relaxed you feel?" 

He's uncharacteristically quiet. Either this is working, or he's finally learned when to shut up. 

I glance pointedly at his crotch and push further. "And just to be on the safe side, there's an aphrodisiac in it. Believe me, you'll enjoy it." 

Actually he isn't on anything more than a heavy, non-sedating tranquilizer, but let's face it, Mulder can be pretty gullible. Especially when it's something that he wants to believe, and damned if this isn't one of those times. He's starting to get erect. 

Moving slowly but deliberately, I slide my good hand to my dick, stroking myself to full erection. I keep my gaze pinned to his lap. He shifts uncomfortably under my scrutiny, but his cock only swells further. It looks like that old adage about the brain being the most important sexual organ is true after all. Between the confusion caused by the drugs, his repressed desires, and my own skillful manipulation, I do believe that he'll be participating nicely in tonight's entertainment. 

I lean in to him and keep my voice low, as if I were soothing a skittish horse. "C'mon, Mulder, look at yourself. You know the idea turns you on. Bet you've always wondered what it would be like to be fucked. I'm just going to make it okay for you to act on it." 

I stroke his chest gently but without hesitation and adopt the earnest, cajoling tone I'd use when we were partners. "Everything's out of your control tonight. Everything. All you have to do you respond." 

For the first time, I trail my fingers up his stiffening dick. "Relax, Mulder. It's just me." My cock twitches when he arches into my hand. Nice. 

"Okay, let me recap for you before you zone out completely. Tomorrow, you and Scully go home scot-free. In exchange, I've got you for the evening. You're not going to give me any trouble. You're going to do everything I tell you. I _am_ going to fuck you. And, my friend, it will feel so good that it will burn every other thought from your brain." 

His reaction surpasses all my hopes. His head falls back and he stifles a sex-drenched moan before meeting my gaze and nodding. His eyes are burning with lust as well as anger. Heh. I always knew that under that pride and conceit was someone with a _serious_ desire to bottom. My dick is throbbing now, eager to put him to use. I squeeze him again, just to hear that noise again. 

"Mulder, you're going to be a natural." Another groan. "I'm going to uncuff you now. Behave." 

He nods muzzily. I free him and let him shake the tension from his arms before I lean over him again. As I kiss him firmly, my hand closes around his cock. I'm gentle because I don't want to spook him, but he needs to know who's in charge. 

He thrusts upward. "That's good. Let go." I stroke him firmly, up and down, until he grunts. Then I release him. Seating myself at the edge of the bed, I point toward the floor. 

"Now get on your knees and suck my cock." 

He looks up at me, his eyes flashing in anger, before his gaze drops to my crotch again. That's fine--it'd be less fun if he didn't put up a little fight. I don't want to hurt him, but tonight I want conquest. 

"You heard me, Mulder." 

God, he's beautiful. He's staring fixedly at my cock, his hazel eyes clouded with lust and confusion. His lips close as he swallows hard, then part as he licks them. He's fully erect now. Impressively so. 

"No choice, Mulder. Besides, you want to." 

He blinks and licks his lips again. Oh, this is fun. This is the most fun I've had in years. How long will he hold out, I wonder? 

"Do it." 

And he does it. He goes down on his knees before me and hesitantly takes my dick into his mouth. Warm, wet heaven. 

"There you go." 

I don't gloat over my victory as his unschooled mouth starts to work me. I want to humble him but not humiliate him. Mulder and I have been through more together than he knows, and my feelings for him are much more complicated than just hate or anger. 

Even though that's all he ever shows me, I know he feels the same way. 

I tangle my right hand in his hair, urging him on. "Just do what would feel good to you, Mulder." He starts to flick his tongue along my frenulum, and I groan at the sensation. His clumsiness is more erotic than the skill of the most talented whore. 

"That's right. I knew you'd be good at this. You deserve it, you know. That's why you like it so much." He moans into my cock, but his erection doesn't flag--quite the opposite. 

I've never before seen before the appeal of "deflowering" virgins, but now I understand the power of opening a body and penetrating it for the first time. I grin to myself, flexing my hips to thrust a little deeper into his formerly virgin mouth. He groans in combined need and distress. Poor Mulder. On his knees, his arrogant, pretty mouth filled and stretched by an invader that he's welcoming eagerly. His own prick is dripping with pre-cum now. Yeah, he does get off on punishment. This is _so_ much better than beating him up. 

Another tormented moan makes my hips flex again, involuntarily, and my mind drifts to what's coming next. I'll keep my promise--Mulder will get off on this too--but I do like the idea of him quivering a bit in trepidation as I enter him. For just a little while, pumping into his perfect, healthy body will make my abused and mutilated one feel invulnerable. 

Yeah, I like that. 

Sex doesn't have to be about a power exchange, but it is now. Mulder is going to feel my cock in his ass as an intrusion that spears his whole body. He's going to grunt and struggle to no avail. And I when fill him with my cock, take him in hand, and jerk him off, he's going to know that his body is being wholly possessed by me. Alex Krycek. 

And then he's going come hard. 

My cock pulses at the thought--I'm getting too close. Time to move on to phase two. I tap his cheek lightly to get his attention. 

"You can stop for a minute. Stand up." 

He rises, straightening his lean frame. The motion brings his impressive erection enticingly close to my face. My plan was to have him spend the evening servicing me, but now it seems even more appealing to leave him without any innocence left. I'm going to prove to him that he wants this too. 

Leaning forward, I grab his buttocks, pull him toward me, and take him in my mouth. I'm better at it than he is; after a few hard sucks I deep-throat him. He groans, his hands clenching convulsively at his sides, and his hips began thrusting. I work him for a few minutes and pull away, inwardly gloating at his disappointed moan. 

"You're doing good, Mulder. But let's get a little more comfortable." Gee, the good thing about screwing Mulder in this condition is it doesn't matter if the pick-up lines are bad. 

Climbing onto the bed, I prop my back against some pillows and gesture for him to straddle me on his hands and knees, his mouth at my groin. He complies. 

"Back to work." 

With a small, indefinable shiver he lowers his head to my cock again, taking it into his mouth. He's learning quickly--he takes me deeper before pulling back and experimenting with his tongue. Without any prompting, I notice. I sigh, reveling for a moment in the sensation of him lapping at me. Then I pull a small bottle of lubricant and a condom from the nightstand drawer where I'd stashed them next to Gideon's Bible. I keep talking to distract him as I awkwardly flip open the bottle cap and squeeze some lube onto my finger. 

"I'm going to let you set the pace now. You can tell me when you're ready, but you won't leave this room until I've fucked you." 

Moving slowly, I lift my hand to the taut curves of his ass and run my finger between his cheeks. He grunts. 

"And you don't want to." 

I start to prepare him, beginning with light circles on his anus. He groans, a sound of both anguish and pleasure. 

"Take your time. Keep sucking, though. You're getting good at this." 

I do believe that Mulder has finally learned when to keep his smart cracks to himself. He remains silent, but sucks me harder. My balls tighten and I jerk upward. I need to move this along, or I'll lose it in his mouth. Not the plan, Alex. Get control of yourself. 

Slowly, I press my slick index finger into his rectum. My cock is twitching, and not just because of his industrious ministrations. The thought of being the first man to enter him has the same effect on me that my words have on his drug-clouded libido. When he shudders I pause to let him adjust to sensation, keeping my finger buried in him. 

"You've never had this before, right? But you've always wondered. Don't worry, you'll like it." 

Now I slide two lubed fingers in and part them a bit, opening him. He moans long and low. When I stroke his prostate lightly, he goes wild. Grunting, his mouth working me frantically, he pushes himself backward on my hand. A little firmer pressure, and he gives up the fight. 

"Please, Alex." 

Ah, are we on a first name basis now, Agent Mulder? "Yes?" 

His voice is harsh and forced. "F-f-fuck me, please." 

"Almost. You're not ready." 

I keep lubing him up, making sure that he can take three fingers before I even consider entering him. I work his prostate constantly, so that he's moaning continually by the time I decide he's ready. 

I turn him around on the bed, positioning him so that he is kneeling facing the headboard, with his arms stretched out to grasp it. That will restrict his range of movement; I want him to participate, but need to keep movements in check for the sake of my own balance. And the headboard is mirrored--this hotel caters to the executives and senators who slip away for a "long lunch" with attractive subordinates--so now I can see his face. When he's in place I roll on the condom and slather on more lubricant. Bereft of stimulation, his arousal level drops and he starts to shiver a bit. No amount of drugs or smooth talking can entirely erase his nerves about this. 

Which will make my victory all the sweeter. 

I slide my hand down his back soothingly. "Don't think, Mulder. Just follow my instructions. You'll be fine." 

I position myself carefully behind him. "Take a deep breath--now relax. Concentrate on me--uh--sliding into you." He is hot and tight, and he shivers beautifully as I push into him in one slow, sure stroke. God, it's good. I've never been in anyone so tight. 

He's still trembling, his knuckles white as he grips the headboard. I place my prosthetic hand on his shoulder, using it to balance myself, and reach around with my good hand to grip his cock. _That_ gets a reaction. His whole body shudders, sending wonderful ripples along my cock. 

"There. You can fight me if you want, but you can't escape the fact that your body is screaming to be fucked. I told you that you'd love it. You can move now. You know you want to." 

As I begin to slide my hand up and down he starts into a slow, hesitant rhythm, picking up speed as he adjusts to the sensation. I can't thrust much without losing my balance, but he's doing the work. He groans softly, his body still quivering as his hips move faster. 

It's beautiful to see him writhe, part in resistance, part in pleasure, part in sheer confusion and over-stimulation. I love to see his body straining to impale itself on my cock while his mind tells him to get away. Besides, as he squirms his ass squeezes my cock with every move. This feels even better than I expected. I squeeze his dick and give him a little bump with my hips, just to remind him who is in charge. He groans again. 

"Yeah, Mulder, that's good...oh, fuck me...I told you that you'd be a natural at this." His motions become less erratic as I goad him on. "Good. Yeah, you love this." I jack him off faster, squeezing harder and matching his rhythm. 

He moans, his head hanging in defeat. Then he braces himself firmly on his hands and starts to thrust back and forward. His face still shows conflict but his body feels none; he's steadily, eagerly fucking himself on my rigid cock. The sensation is incredible--his passage is burning hot and his muscles grip me snugly with each thrust. My hips are rocking involuntarily too. 

"Yeah, this is good. You're so tight. I can't believe how good it feels to fuck your ass." My thrusts are getting harder, my balls slapping against him as I ram myself to the hilt. He's groaning constantly, his face twisted in torment and pleasure. I tighten my grip on his dick. 

"Mmm! God...uh! Alex!" 

"How does that feel, Mulder?" 

He nearly wails in despair. "Good! Fuck...so good I can't stand it." 

What a lovely admission. I give his cock a not-so-gentle squeeze. "You'll stand it because I want you to." He draws in a ragged breath. "I can feel your cock pulsing, you know. I'll bet it's driving you crazy. Bet you can't think about anything except that throbbing and my dick plowing into you." 

"Yes...oh, oh God! Mmm...mmm...fuck me!" 

Ah, that's my cue. "Mulder, I am fucking you on several levels. And you are getting off on it." 

"Oh, GOD!" 

Fucking with his head puts an exquisitely sharp edge on my pleasure. I pound into him full-force, his grunts driving me on. He meets every thrust, his hips making aborted motions in the limited range that his position permits him. 

I cry out in surprise as the tightness in my balls tells me I've passed the point of no return. The orgasm coils, building, building, so close, so close...I come hard, gritting my teeth against the shout. "Fuck! God--Mulder, I'm coming--uh! I'm coming in you!" 

I squeeze him again. He throws back his head and howls as he climaxes, semen gushing over my hand in warm spurts as his muscles clench hard around me, drawing out my own orgasm. I groan as the last spasm fades away. Damn, that was good. 

When he's spent he collapses to the bed, my hand still lightly clutched around him. I lie down with him, urging him to his side. I don't spoon up against him, exactly, but we stay there a moment with my arm around him. It's been a long time since I had the luxury of a peaceful moment's rest with a bedpartner. Finally I draw back. He rolls over, looking vaguely dazed. I give him another kiss, this time slow and even tender. When I pull away his eyes have fallen shut. 

I leave him in peace for a few minutes, considering it something close to companionship to be in a room with him when he isn't yelling or trying to strike me. Our time this evening is not unlimited, though, so eventually I pull away and go to wash up. Then I rouse him, sending him off to the bathroom with instructions to shower. When I hear the water go on I retrieve my cellphone and call to have him picked up. They're prompt: I haven't finished dressing when I hear the knock on the door. 

I shrug on my shirt as I go to answer it. A lab tech enters, milk-pale and weedy. His face shows slight distaste as he catches the scent of testosterone in the air, but he's eyeing my chest with surreptitious admiration. 

"I'll hand him over in a minute," I tell the tech. "Remember that he is to be returned unharmed. No bruises in handling him." 

He nods somewhat indifferently; these are instructions that he's received already. 

"What should we do about his memory...sir?" The honorific is belated. He doesn't know where I fit in the hierarchy, but correctly assumes that it's somewhere above him. 

"Wipe it. Totally." 

Hey, I may be an unscrupulous bastard, but I'm not a sadist. Besides, this would complicate dealing with Mulder in ways that I don't need. 

I dismiss the tech as Mulder emerges from the bathroom, his hair wet. He still looks good enough to fuck. I toss him a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt, which he docilely dons. They're skilled at skulking and hiding, but it's hard to get a naked man out of a hotel without anyone noticing. 

I step up to him one last time as he finishes dressing, a process that takes much less time with two hands than with one. Emotions war on his face, lingering lust mixed with residual anger. Locking my eyes on his, I cup his now-clothed crotch one last time. 

He tries to suppress his gasp of pleasure. "Krycek, haven't you had enough of this sick game?" Belying his words, his dick stirs against my hand. Damn, I hope I can still reload that quick when I'm his age. If I live that long. Ignoring his glare, I rub him until he's straining against my hand again. 

"Mulder, you know that aphrodisiac we gave you?" 

His eyes are closed and his hips are pulsing. "Yeah?" 

"There wasn't any." 

His movements stop cold. His eyes fly open and his jaw drops as he stares at me, for once at a loss for words. 

Stepping in to press my erection against his, I lift my hand and palm the base of his skull. Pulling his head in, I give him a swift, brutal kiss. 

"Yeah. You did it all on your own. Told you that you wanted this." 

He's too stunned to respond. I usher him out the door, handing him over to the tech and the guard. As they lead him away he looks over his shoulder at me, his face twisted in confusion. 

I undress again and get into bed, noting the lingering scent of us together. I savor it as I fall asleep. 

Tomorrow, I report for my new assignment. 

End "Signing Bonus." 

* * *

Liked it? Let me know at . Hated it? Blame Dryad  <g>. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to SubRosa 


End file.
